Rumor Has It
by Gurly HR
Summary: Rumor has it that Kalel cheated on Anthony. Rumor has it that Anthony doesn't care. Rumor has it that Ian might like Anthony. Rumor has it that Melanie will tear Anthony and Ian apart. Rumor has it that Ian and Anthony will get together in this story... Ian/Anthony
1. Anthony Edits

_**(A/N: I don't own Smosh or anything else. First Ianthony story, please review?)**_

Anthony Padilla sat before his computer, editing the latest Lunchtime With Smosh. _I swear, next time Ian will be editing this!_

Anthony slapped his hand against his forehead. It's 2:30 in the morning, and he could hear Ian Hecox snoring soundly.

Anthony made a face, as he listened to Ian mumbling in his sleep.

_"No, Mr. Potato, I don't want to marry Princess Peach..."_ He said, as he rolled over.

Anthony stared at the wall where he could loudly hear Ian. "God damn it, I don't want to edit anymore..." Anthony claimed, as he stood up and went into the kitchen.

The two men shared a house in Sacramento, California, where they both filmed Smosh videos. Smosh was a popular duo of the Hecox and Anthony, where it was mostly just for comedy reasons.

Anthony's phone buzzed in his pants, while some of the milk trickled down his face. He was eating cereal just to past time, and had stood up leaning against the counter.

**Hey are you awake still? -Kalel**

Anthony grinned. Kalel was his girlfriend, and she was most known as Queen Beauty since she did some beauty tips kinda videos. She was really popular, but not as much as Anthony.

_Anthony: Yeah, Ian never does editing._

**Haha. Tommorrow can you come to my house to hang out? -Kalel**

Anthony frowned, thinking. Could he? He promised he was gonna hang out with Ian, but Ian would understand... Right?

_Anthony: ...Uh, yeah. I can come over tommorrow._

**Really? Cool! I'll see you tommorow. Bye! -Kalel**

_Anthony: Love you too, sweetie._

Anthony's eyes dropped. His head landed in the cereal, covering him in milk. But, he didn't care. He was fast asleep.

_And that, is the regular day of Smosh..._


	2. Ian Is Bored

_**(A/N: I felt bad for not updating, so here you go. Nothing belongs to me.)**_

Ian Hecox grinned at the sight before him. Anthony had his head in the bowl of cereal. It was too much for Ian to resist.

He grabbed a marker while his grin turned more evil. Anthony was gonna pay for winning Food Battle 2012. Well, in his Ian is Bored he will.

Ian grabbed his cam-corder as he flipped it on. "Hey, everyone, welcome back to another 'Ian Is Bored!'" He whispered.

He looks over his shoulder to check on Anthony. Good. He was still asleep. "So, today, I woke up this morning, and it is currently 12:00 in the afternoon and Anthony is sleeping!" He points the camera at the sleeping Anthony, while he snored loudly.

Ian wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. "I'm sure you fan-girls want some of that." Ian thought for a moment. "...And fan-boys."

He continued to tell the camera what he was gonna do to Anthony, until someone unlocked the door and walked in. _"Hey, Ian!" _The voice cried.

Ian, startled, dropped the maker and nearly dropped the camera, and looked at the intruder. It was his lovely girlfriend, Melanie Moat. _**(A/N: I don't know much about Melanie, so I'll just leave it there.)**_

He shut off the camera, by this time, Anthony was already awake, with a half drawn mustache on his upper lip.

"...Hey, Mel," Ian said, as he gave her a quick peck on the cheek. She looked confusedly at Anthony then back at Ian. "...What did you do to Antho-" Her voice was muffled as Ian covered it. He whispered in her ear, "...He doesn't know."

She giggles, and looks at Anthony, who was drying his face. "...Hey Ant," she says, as she gives him a fist bump.

Anthony finally finishes drying his face as he mumbled, "Hey, Melanie." Melanie frowned distastefully. _Okay, what was her problem now...?_

Anthony's thoughts where interrupted when Ian and Melanie walked out of the room. He looks at the couple confused, as they both shouted, "Bye Anthony!"

Then the door slams. Anthony looks down at his computer again. _Damn it, more editing._

_**(Made at 11:56 P.M. and didn't know how to end it off… Review?)**_


End file.
